yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 001
The Next King of Games (Japanese: 遊戯を継ぐ者 The One Who Succeeds Yugi) is the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It aired in Japan October 6, 2004. It aired in the US on October 10, 2005. Summary Jaden Yuki is rushing to get to the Duel Academy Entrance Examinations, when he bumps into Yugi Muto who gives him a" Winged Kuriboh". He arrives late to the examinations, but is able to see Bastion Misawa win his duel and meets Syrus Truesdale who has also won his duel on the sidelines. Bastion Misawa reportedly receieved top marks in the written portion of the entrance exam, unlike Jaden and Syrus who barely passed. Despite Dr. Crowler's rejection, Jaden is allowed to complete in the entrance duel. Jaden's opponent is Dr. Crowler, who uses his own personal deck for the examination. Student Alexis Rhodes feels that Dr. Crowler is picking on his adversary by playing with his own personal Deck. According to third year student Zane Truesdale, Dr. Crowler is rumored to have a rare monster card in his Deck. The duel ends with Jaden victorious over Dr. Crowler's "Ancient Gear Golem" to the surprise of Obelisk Blue student Chazz Princeton. Jaden is accepted into Duel Academy. Video EN860fg_Ztg = Characters = * Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) * Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) * Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) * Scottie Ray (Zane Trusdale) * Anthony Salerno (Chazz Princeton) * Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) * Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) = Guest Stars = * Jonathan T. Ross (Chazz's Friends) * Dan Green (Yugi Muto) * Branden Weslee Kong (Obelisk Student) =Duel= Jaden Yuki vs. Dr. Vellian Crowler Duel starts (Jaden 4000 Life Points and Crowler 4000 Life Points) Jaden's opening hand is "Monster Reborn", "Draining Shield", "Hero Signal", "Polymerization" and "The Warrior Returning Alive". Dr. Crowler's opening hand is "Emes the Infinity", "Confiscation", "Heavy Storm", "Statue of the Wicked" and "Ancient Gear Golem". Jaden goes first. Jaden draws and Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in face-up Defense Position. He also sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Crowler's turn begins and he draws "Statue of the Wicked". He activates the Spell Card "Confiscation" due to its cost Crowler pays 1000 Life Points (Dr. Crowler's Life Points decrease by 1000 to 3000 total) and sends "Monster Reborn" to the Graveyard. He sets two Trap Cards and activates "Heavy Storm" which destroys Jaden's "Draining Shield" and Crowler's two "Statue of the Wicked". Due to the effect of "Statue of the Wicked" two "Wicked Token's" (1000/1000) are Special Summoned to the field in Attack Position. Crowler tributes his 2 "Wicked Token's" to Normal Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. He attacks and destroys the Defense Position "Elemental Hero Avian" with Ancient Gear Golem. Due to the effect of "Ancient Gear Golem" Jaden takes 2000 damage (Jaden's Life Points decrease by 2000 points to 2000 total). Crowler ends his turn. Jaden's turn begins and he draws and Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (100/200) in face-up Defense Position. He sets a card to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Crowler's turn begins and he draws a card. He attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh" with "Ancient Gear Golem". Due to the effect of "Winged Kuriboh", the Battle Damage is reduced to 0. Jaden activates "Hero Signal" and Special Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position from his Deck. Crowler's turn ends. Jaden's turn begins and he draws "Skyscraper". Jaden activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" and returns "Elemental Hero Avian" to his hand from the Graveyard. He Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Next he activates "Polymerization" and fuses "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Elemental Hero Avian" from the field into "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1900) in Attack Position. Finally he activates the Field Spell Card, "Skyscraper". Jaden attacks "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". Due to the effect of "Skyscraper", "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's" ATK increases to 3100 during Damage Calculation destorying "Ancient Gear Golem" (Crowler's Life Points decrease by 100 to 2900 total). Due to the effect of "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", Crowler takes 3000 damage (Crowler's Life Points decrease by 3000 to 0 total). Duel ends with Jaden victorious. (Jaden 2000 Life Points vs. Crowler 0 Life Points) =Featured Cards= In Syrus Truesdale Entrance Exam * Leghul In Bastion Misawa's Entrance Exam * Big Shield Guardna * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Vorse Raider * Ring of Destruction In Jaden Yuki's Entrance Exam * Ancient Gear Golem * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Today's Strongest Card) * Winged Kuriboh * Confiscation * Heavy Storm * Polymerization * Skyscraper * Draining Shield * Hero Signal * Statue of the Wicked Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes